The present invention relates to novel silane compounds and more particularly to novel silane compounds which are useful as surface treating agents for imparting anti-clouding properties to the surface of a variety of substances as well as a method for preparing such silane compounds.
Alkoxysilane compounds having functional organic groups have widely been used as surface treating agents which can immobilize their functional organic groups on the surface of various substances or substrates to thus impart various excellent properties to the surface of the substrates. For instance, (CH.sub.3 O).sub.3 Si(CH.sub.2).sub.17 CH.sub.3 is effective as an agent for making the surface of an inorganic substance hydrophobic and has been employed as an agent for processing carriers for liquid chromatography and gas chromatography.
In addition, (CH.sub.3 O).sub.3 SiCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 (CF.sub.2).sub.7 CF.sub.3 can form a low energy surface on substrates and thus has been used as a water repellency agent and oil repellency agent or a releasing agent.
The silane compounds can also be used as anti-clouding agents for the transparent surface of substrates such as glass substrates.